Technical Field
The present invention relates to a glaze for commercial production of snack food products and the baked snack food products coated with the glaze.
Description of Related Art
In the production of certain snack food products, it is desirable to achieve a glossy appearance while enhancing the flavor of the food product. A top coating in the form of a glaze is typically applied to a surface of a food product to obtain an appealing shine. When the glazing contains sugars, mass production of the glazed snack food product can prove difficult as there may be a tendency for crystallization or sedimentation to occur within the glazing, which can lead to clogging of equipment and production delays.